


Hot, Wet and Bothered

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When what you want so desperately falls on your lap, what do you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Wet and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Sirius: Written for dream_wia_dream and oldenuf2nb as a quick pick-me-up drabble. Thanks to oldenuf2nb for the prompt, "We should get you out of those clothes."

The door blasted open as the lightning flashed behind the figure in the doorway, bent against the harsh wind and dripping from shaggy head to sneaker-clad toe. Sirius was standing, wand drawn in seconds, despite his aching legs. Having run from back to Grimmauld Place as Padfoot through the sheets of pouring rain had cost his weakened thighs severely.

"Who," he gulped as the thin figure took a step forward, "...who goes there?"

"It is I," the raspy voice replied. "Harry James Potter, your guh-guh-godson." He stepped fully into the room, the door clanging shut behind him and dropped to his knees as Sirius ran toward him, holstering his wand in the process.

"Harry!" Sirius knelt in front of his sodden godson and cupped the cold face. "You're soaked! What are you doing here?"

"I had... t-t-t-to see you," Harry shuddered. "You dis-disa-diapp-pp-ppeared after... after..."

"Sssh," Sirius whispered, helping Harry to his feet. "Come warm yourself by the fire."

Once Harry was wrapped in Remus' old wool throw, his bare feet pointed at the roaring fire in Sirius' bedroom, Sirius handed the young man a glass of Firewhiskey and sat beside him on the floor. The silence was broken by the crackling of a very large ember which threatened to catch the centuries-old rug on fire.

"I should screen it," Sirius said pushing up to stand when Harry turned and stilled his wrist, his thumb running across Sirius' skin. "Are you," he gulped, "hungry?"

The look his godson turned on him was one he'd seen in only one other man's eyes. A look so heated, it practically scorched Sirius with its intensity.

"You could say that," Harry replied. "Why did you leave?"

Sirius lowered his gaze and sighed heavily as he settled on to the floor once more. "You don't know what you're asking of me, Harry."

Harry turned his body, slipping out of the wooly blanket until he was on all fours crawling toward his godfather with a predatory gaze. "What am I asking of you, Sirius?" He asked straddling Sirius' waist, his sodden denims cooling the suddenly heated area where their bodies met.

"Harry, please. I... I can't..." he tried to shove his godson from his lap, but Harry would have none of it as he wrapped long arms around his neck and leaned in.

"I can," Harry whispered before lapping at the seam of Sirius' lips.

He would not kiss him back.

He would not give in.

He would not allow Harry to become a wanton... the thought stirred parts of his body he feared were long lost to him and he moaned into Harry's demanding mouth. Their tongues met, slid against one another as Harry slowly ground his hips against Sirius'.

Sliding his hands up Harry's back, he deepened the kiss, savoring the firewhiskey-riddled tongue that pushed past his own as thin fingers found their way through his long, tangled hair. When he felt the tug on his head, those fingers pulling back on his head, he hissed and whimpered at the look he met behind the wire-rimmed glasses.

"Tell me why you ran," Harry demanded.

"Because I can't look into your eyes and promise forever. I couldn't do it before and I can't do it now," he replied dejectedly.

"I'm not asking for forever, Sirius." Harry pulled harder on his hair, effectively drawing his head back and exposing his neck. Lapping the skin, he whispered words Sirius could not hear until he reached his ear, pressing his firm body against his and whispering, "I'm only asking for right here..." he said tugging on his earlobe, "right now."

Moaning, his eyes rolling back in his head, Sirius panted, "then let's get you out of these wet clothes."


End file.
